It Is True That I Like You
by Mizusagawa Hyuuga
Summary: Kelas baru,berarti teman baru. Begitu juga dengan perjalanan cintaku. Kelas 3-1,disitulah aku mengenalmu,dan jatuh padamu disaat yang bersamaan. Aduuuuh summary watashi ancuuuur. silahkan diliat aja deh ceritanya.
1. Chapter 1

**It Is True That I Like You**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : K

A/N : Sebenernya mau dibilang sequel salah,dibilang bukan sequel juga salah. Pokoknya ini dari sudut pandang Neji deh.

Summary : Kelas baru,berarti teman baru. Begitu juga dengan perjalanan cintaku. Kelas 3-1,disitulah aku mengenalmu,dan jatuh padamu disaat yang bersamaan.

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Mas Kishi,tapi idenya pyuuuur banget dari watashi HAHA! (?)

X

X

X

Chapter 1

" _Boku no namae wa Hyuuga Neji desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."(1)

"UWOOOO! SI _TENSAI HYUUGA_ ADA DI KELAS KITA!"

"Waaah,ketua OSIS kita ternyata berada di kelas ini ya"

"KYAAA! NEJI-SAMA, JADILAH PACARKU!"

Dan beberapa kata lainnya bisa kudengar dengan jelas ditelingaku. Begitu seringnya aku mendengar kata-kata itu sampai-sampai aku bosan. Haruskah mereka seberisik itu jika aku sekelas dengan mereka?

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-san. Silahkan kau duduk di bangku itu." Tunjuk Ebisu-sensei,wali kelasku,ke bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru dan juga dekat dengan jendela.

"Yo,sepertinya kita sekelas lagi." sapa seseorang yang suaranya sudah kukenal sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Hn. Sepertinya ujian pun kita akan bersama terus,Kiba." balasku pada orang yang menyapaku tadi bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba pun tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang nyaris mirip gigi taring anjing.

"Hehe untuk kedepannya mohon bantuannya ya, _Tensai Hyuuga-sama_." katanya kepadaku sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan mukanya tanda memohon. Sudah jadi tradisi si Inuzuka satu ini untuk melihat pekerjaan rumahku.

"Hn kalaupun aku bilang **"tidak"** ,kau pasti langsung mengambilnya tanpa seizinku." balasku dengan _smirk_ andalanku,yang dibalas dengan cengiran andalannya.

Sudah nyaris satu kelas ini dipenuhi oleh teman-teman sekelasku,namun ada satu bangku dibelakangku masih kosong.

"Hei,kenapa bangku dibelakangmu masih kosong,Neji?" tanya Kiba kepadaku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang suka telat." Jawabku singkat.

"Tipikal Naruto,eh?" jawaban itu membuatku tersenyum mengingat bocah satu itu selalu telat saat aku,Kiba dan Naruto satu kelas saat kelas 2 di Konoha Gakuen ini.

Lalu,tiba-tiba pintu kelas kami terbuka,dan menampakan seorang perempuan dengan rambut cepol dua.

" _Sumimasen,_ sensei. Aku telat"

"Hmm... kau terlambat 15 menit nona. Apa yang membuatmu telat?" tanya Ebisu-sensei pada gadis cepol dua yang baru saja datang dari depan pintu itu. _'Seperti panda.'_ pikirku setelah melihat rambut gadis yang seperti telinga panda itu.

" _Gomenasai_ ,tapi tadi aku habis dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama ke ruangannya." Jawab gadis cepol dua itu.

"Baiklah. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." perintah Ebisu-sensei.

"Baik. _Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi no namae wa Tenten desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."(2) kata gadis cepol dua yang bernama Tenten itu.

"Baiklah. Kau duduk dibelakang Hyuuga-san disana." Tunjuknya ke bangku dibelakangku,dan diikuti dengan anggukan Tenten dan suara langkah kakinya yang membawanya ke meja nya.

"Ah. Kenalkan namaku Tenten." Sapanya padaku sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

' _Senyumnya manis sekali'_ kataku dalam hati sembari menjulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Saat kami mulai bersentuhan,aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang halus bagaikan susu itu,dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

' _Sepertinya... aku jatuh cinta padanya.'_

"Namamu?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

X

X

X

Sudah kuduga. Jabatanku pasti selalu menjadi ketua kelas. _'Terimakasih,minna. Kalian membuat pekerjaanku semakin rumit. Apakah menjadi ketua OSIS masih kurang?'_

"Hei,Neji." panggil orang dibelakangku,yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah gadis cepol dua yang unik itu,Tenten.

"Kenalkan,dia Ino Yamanaka. Dia sekelas dengan kita,kau ingat?" katanya sembari menunjuk tangannya (dengan sopan) kesamping tubuhnya dimana aku bisa melihat gadis rambut blonde dengan poni yang panjang. Tidak lupa dengan rambutnya yang panjang pula dan diikat kuda sepunggung itu.

"Ya,aku ingat. Mana mungkin aku lupa." jawabku

"Tuh kan,Ten. Dia pasti tahu siapa aku. Aku kan tidak datang setelat dirimu tadi." Kata gadis rambut blonde panjang yang tadi Tenten bilang namanya Ino Yamanaka.

"Ya ampun,kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau tadi aku dipanggil Tsunade-sama di kantornya. Masa kau tidak percaya denganku?" rengek Tenten yang sangat... emm... imut itu. Tapi mau kemana jati diri ku yang _cool_ ini kalau aku bilang ditempat seperti ini?

 _Sreeek_

Aku mendengar suara pintu kelasku dibuka,dan menampilkan dua orang –siswa dan siswi- masuk. Siswi nya memiliki rambut sepundak dengan warna cherry blossom,sedangkan untuk sang siswa... Aku malah sempat berharap agar aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Ino,Tenten!"

"OY,NEJI. KIBA!"

"Hei,Sakura!" teriak Ino yang sukses membuat telingaku sedikit berdengung,tapi untungnya tidak membuatku budeg seperti saat Naruto yang terkenal sebagai anak yang paling heboh diseantero sekolah ini menyapa – atau lebih tepatnya berteriak – pada Kiba dan aku.

"Ya ampun,kau ngapain sih kemari dobe? Kelasku jadi berisik setelah kau datang tau!" omel Kiba yang sedikit tidak sadar diri. Soalnya kadang-kadang suaranya bisa sebesar dan seberisik Naruto,tapi lebih mending sih.

"Ah kalian. Apakah itu kata-kata yang pantas kalian ucapkan padaku yang merupakan teman sekelas kalian saat kelas 2 dulu?" rengek Naruto yang terdengar sedikit kenaka-kanakan. Aku saja sampai bingung kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya saat kelas 2 dulu.

PLETAK!

"Naruto,ini kelas orang! Kau jangan terlalu berisik!" amarah plus pukulan telak di kepala Naruto dari sang siswi berambut pink yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu sepertinya berhasil membungkam si makhluk paling berisik satu ini. Setidaknya dia ke mari dengan orang yang bisa membuatnya diam.

"Itte... Sakura-chan,bisakah kau tidak memukulku sekeras itu?" kata Naruto seraya memegangi kepalanya yang memiliki gundukan berwarna merah muda dikepalanya.

"Hmph! Kau memalukan tau! Eh,Neji-san ternyata kau dikelas yang sama dengan Tenten dan Ino-pig satu ini ya?" kata Sakura,begitu mengetahui aku berada dikelas ini.

"Hn begitulah. Sepertinya satu semester ini kau akan dibuat hipertensi oleh anak ini. Jadi kau harus bersabar ya menghadapinya." kataku kepadanya.

"Oh iya,hari ini aku baru saja menaruh tugas OSIS yang waktu itu kau minta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikannya. Semua bagianku sudah kukerjakan." Kata Sakura kepadaku.

"Begitu ya? _Arigatou_ ,Sakura. Kau banyak membantu." Kataku kepada Sakura yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kuangkat tanpa seleksi anggota OSIS sebagai sekretarisku. Karena sekretarisku,Tayuya,pindah sekolah saat akhir kelas 2 dan otomatis jabatannya pun harus dicabut.

" _Daijoubu_. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu tugasmu di OSIS." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum padaku. Kuakui,senyumnya benar-benar yang paling manis di dalam keanggotaan OSIS.

"Waaaah,tumben kau bisa mengerjakannya. Pasti ada yang membantumu kan,jidat?" goda Ino pada Sakura. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat alisku sebelah karena bingung.

"Hei hei hei. Begini-begini aku itu bertanggung jawab atas jabatan yang kupunya,Ino-pig. Memangnya dirimu?" ejek Sakura yang sepertinya sukses menimbulkan aura membunuh dari Ino. Aku hanya melihat mereka. Aku tidak pernah mengerti isi pikiran perempuan.

"...Wanita itu menyeramkan ne?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku hanya membuang nafas panjang. _'Ini terlalu merepotkan..'_ pikirku seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku sebelum akhirnya pintu kelasku terbuka kembali dan menampakan sepupuku,Hinata.

"Neji nii-san,aku bawakan bento untukmu. Tadi kau lupa membawanya."

"Ah, _arigatou_ ,Hinata-sama. Aku lupa karena hari ini masih ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan." jawabku dengan senyuman dan dibalas dengan senyuman khas sepupuku yang sangat pemalu itu.

"Ah berhubung kau ada disini,aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanku. Yang berambut pendek dengan warna cherry blossom itu adalah Sakura Haruno,yang rambut blonde dikuncir itu adalah Ino Yamanaka,yang berambut blonde namun jabrik itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki,dan yang dicepol dua itu adalah Tenten." Kataku panjang lebar sembari menunjuk teman-temanku.

"Halo,Hinata-san" kata Sakura

"Hai. Kau kawaii sekali ya" kata Ino

"Yo,senang bertemu denganmu!" jawab Naruto serempak

"Halo,seperti kata Neji tadi,aku adalah Tenten. _Dozo yoroshiku_ " kata Tenten dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis itu.

" _Hyu... Hyuuga Hinata desu_. _Dozo_ _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ "

X

X

X

Sepertinya sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengenal lebih dekat orang yang unik bernama Tenten itu dan teman-temannya,dan Hinata-sama juga sudah menganggap semuanya sebagai temannya. Saat aku sedang merenung,tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari bangku sebelahku,dan itu adalah suara Kiba.

"Hei,kau lihat reaksi Naruto akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya padaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi,ada benarnya juga dengan perkataan Kiba tadi. Akhir-akhir ini,Naruto lebih sering menjaga sikapnya didepan Hinata-sama,walaupun kadang-kadang masih suka berisik. Dan begitu dirumah pun,Hinata-sama selalu bertanya tentang temanku yang paling ribut satu itu,namun saat aku bertanya kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu,dia hanya menjawab **"Ti-tidak apa-apa..."**.

"Ya. Terlihat sedikit aneh memang. Sama halnya dengan Hinata-sama dirumah." Kataku sembari mengingat-ingat tingkah laku Hinata-sama yang terlihat aneh saat dirumah.

"Heee? Sepupumu juga? Hmm... Ini aneh." Kata Kiba sembari menaruh jarinya di pelipisnya layaknya orang berpikir,dan aku hanya menganggukan kepala menandakan bahwa aku setuju dengan statement Kiba.

"Yosh! Sepertinya kita harus mengadakan rapat!" Kata Kiba tiba-tiba sembari mengepalkan tangannya

"Rapat?" tanyaku pada Kiba yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan antusiasnya. "Rapat apaan? Seingatku tidak ada jadwal rapat OSIS hari ini,dan kau juga bukan anggota OSIS." Sambungku.

"Aaaah kau ini pikirannya cetek sekali sih untuk ukuran seorang _Tensai_." katanya yang sukses menampilkan perempatan siku-siku di kepalaku. "Ini rapat yang khusus kita adakan bertiga : kau,aku,dan Naruto sendiri. Kita akan menggarap informasi keluar dari mulutnya itu,walaupun sebenarnya gampang saja sih." Sambungnya yang akhirnya membuatku mengerti arti dari kata **Rapat** yang Kiba katakan tadi.

"Jadi,kapan kau akan menjalankan rencanamu itu?" tanyaku

"Kita akan melakukannya sore ini di kelas kita. Jadi nanti kau jangan pulang duluan." Jawab Kiba kepadaku dengan muka yang serius. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan menunggu sampai waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

X

X

X

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Tadi aku mendengar Kiba akan mencegat Naruto untuk tidak pulang duluan. Mungkin hanya melakukan basa-basi khas mereka. Untungnya Naruto adalah orang yang kurang peka terhadap situasi,jadi tidak sulit bagi Kiba untuk membawanya kemari. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari belakangku.

"Hei,Neji. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Tenten kepadaku. Aku seketika merasa senang karena dia perhatian denganku.

"Tidak. Aku masih mau melakukan sesuatu di ruang OSIS. Hanya mengecek dokumen dan sebagainya." Jawabku kepada Tenten. Aku sengaja berbohong padanya agar dia tidak usah menungguku dan pulang larut malam,karena aku tahu bahan diskusi yang akan ditujukan pada Naruto pasti tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah aku mau pulang. Kau tahu kan,tugas Ebisu-sensei kan rumit." Jawabnya sembari mengingatkanku bahwa tadi Ebisu-sensei memberikan tugas rumah pada kami.

"Tenten,ayo buruaaaan! Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas Ebisu-sensei!" Lalu aku mendengar Sakura dan Ino memanggil namanya dari depan pintu,dan disitu aku juga melihat Hinata-sama berdiri diantara Ino dan Sakura. Sepertinya semua kelas mendapatkan tugas yang sama dari Ebisu-sensei.

"Iyaaa sebentaaar! Emm... aku pulang duluan ya,Neji." Katanya sembari memakai tas dan melambaikan tangannya padaku sembari menjauh.

"Hn. Hati-hati." Kataku tanpa melambaikan tanganku. Aku tetap ingin terlihat _cool_ di depan orang banyak. Setengah jam setelah Tenten dan teman-temannya pergi,Kiba datang bersama dengan Naruto sembari membawa kresek yang sepertinya berisi makanan ringan. Mungkin ini salah satu siasat Kiba agar Naruto tidak curiga.

"Wew tumben kau belum pulang,Neji. Kau kan tidak ada rapat OSIS hari ini?" tanya Naruto padaku yang sepertinya mulai mengetahui kebiasaanku di sekolah.

"Hn. Aku mau mengurusi beberapa dokumen di ruang OSIS. Makanya aku masih berada disini." Kataku menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sedikit mirip dengan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Ooooh begitu. Susah juga ya jadi dirimu." Jawab Naruto. Aku tetap tidak mengerti kata-katanya yang kadang-kadang sedikit melenceng dari topik.

"Ah sudahlah. Biarkan Neji dengan urusannya. Ngomong-ngomong,aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,Naruto." Kata Kiba mengalihkan topik yang tidak penting ke topik utama.

"Hee? Tumben kau mau bertanya sesuatu padaku,Kiba. Kau mau tanya apaan?" jawab Naruto yang sudah sesuai dugaanku : dia tidak merasa aneh dengan perubahan topik ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang para gadis yang berkenalan denganmu beberapa minggu silam?" Tanya Kiba yang dimulai dengan basa-basi lagi.

"Oooh mereka benar-benar seru,terutama sepupumu Neji. Sakura-chan mungkin cantik,namun dia lebih peduli pada si Teme Sasuke itu. Kalau Ino bodinya memang seksi,tapi sepertinya dia tukang gosip jadi aku tidak mau. Kalau Tenten,mungkin karena sifatnya yang tomboy ya sehingga dia adalah orang yang mudah diajak berteman,tapi Hinata itu berbeda. Dia sudah cantik,manis,anggun,dan baiiik sekali!" Terang Naruto panjang-lebar. Memang aku sedikit setuju dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Aaah, Hinata itu cewek yang paling cantik di kelas 3-2 ya? Seleramu tinggi juga,Naruto." Kata Kiba dengan pura-pura antusias. Sejujurnya,Kiba pernah datang kerumahku dan bertemu dengan Hinata-sama,dan langsung menganggap bahwa dirinya menjadi sosok kakak bagi Hinata-sama.

"Ah kau ini bisa saja Kiba. Aku memang menyukai gadis itu sejak pertama kali kita masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawab Naruto dengan rona merah muda di pipi dan lidah yang menjulur keluar layaknya orang idiot. Aku jadi bingung mengapa Hinata-sama mau bersama orang yang sedang menampakkan muka dungu nya didepanku sekarang?

"Neji,kalau kau sih tidak suka siapapun ya?" tanya Kiba mendadak kepadaku. _'Apa yang ada di pikiran si Inu_ _ini sih?Kenapa aku juga kena?'_ Rutukku dalam hati. Saat aku melihat muka kedua temanku,mereka memasang muka mesem-mesem tidak jelas kepadaku. Kalau sudah seperti ini,aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Kalau aku..." Kataku terhenti sejenak membuat muka mereka berdua sekarang makin mendekatiku. _'Apakah rahasia ini akan tetap mereka jaga?'_ Kataku dalam hati dengan alasan aku takut mereka secara tidak sengaja ngomong keras-keras dan keceplosan bahwa aku suka padanya.

' _Yosh,aku harus yakin,karena mereka berdua adalah teman baikku.'_

"Kalau aku... Suka Tenten."

Yap. Rahasia besarku sudah kukatakan pada dua orang yang sekarang sedang menatapku kaget.

"Ya-yang benar? Kau suka pada panda itu?" Tanya Kiba yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan saja. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian,aku mendengar kegaduhan dari luar yang berangsur-angsur hilang layaknya suara derapan kaki yang cepat. Sontak aku,Kiba,dan Naruto langsung memalingkan perhatian kami ke pintu kelas.

"He-hei,tadi itu apaan?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan

"Ka-kau takut hanya dengan mendengar gaduh sekecil itu doang? Hah! Ka-kau payah Naruto." Ejek Kiba pada Naruto dengan sok kuat,padahal dia juga ketakutan sekarang. Bisa dilihat dari badannya yang sedikit bergetar karena bulu kuduknya mungkin sedang berdiri sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti tidak pernah pulang lebih larut saja. Ayo pulang sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup." Kataku membangunkan mereka dari imajinasi yang tidak karuan itu. Aku pun langsung memakai tas ku dan berjalan keluar kelas,diikuti oleh duo berisik yang sekarang sedang ketakutan tanpa sebab ini.

To Be Continued

A/N : Hei hei heiii~ Mizusagawa Hyuuga kembali lagi! Sepertinya watashi hiatus terlalu lama dari cerita watashi yang awal,karena faktor ide yang ilang-timbul dan juga jadwal perkuliahan watashi yang padat. Oke jadi intinya cerita ini adalah menjelaskan _behind the scene_ dari fic watashi yang pertama,tapi Neji's POV gitu loooh. Oh iya,sebenernya Naruto itu udah suka sama Hinata saat pertama kali masuk ke Konoha Gakuen,tapi dia belum tahu namanya Hinata,makanya begitu dia tau namanya dari Neji,dia jadi suka ngedeketin Hinata terus hehe.

Dan ini adalah translate dari nomer-nomer yang watashi kasih (kalo pada sadar hehe)

(1) "Nama saya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Senang berkenalan dan mohon bantuannya"

(2) "Selamat pagi. Nama saya adalah Tenten. Senang berkenalan dan mohon bantuannya"

Dan sekian dari fic watashi yang kedua ini. Jangan lupa favorite dan review yaaa~

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


	2. Chapter 2

**It Is True That I Like You**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : K

A/N : Sebenernya mau dibilang sequel salah,dibilang bukan sequel juga salah. Pokoknya ini dari sudut pandang Neji deh.

Summary : Kelas baru,berarti teman baru. Begitu juga dengan perjalanan cintaku. Kelas 3-1,disitulah aku mengenalmu,dan jatuh padamu disaat yang bersamaan.

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Mas Kishi,tapi idenya pyuuuur banget dari watashi HAHA! (?)

X

X

X

Chapter 2

Percakapan kemarin sore masih terngiang dikepalaku. Apakah ini sebuah keputusan yang bijak membiarkan dua orang yang mulutnya sedikit ember itu mengetahui rahasiaku yang sebenarnya jarang terjadi pada diriku sekarang? Rasa khawatir pun selalu menghampiriku jika mengingat itu semua. Sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah akan tiba,namun aku sudah berada dikelas ini kurang lebih satu jam lebih awal dari yang lainnya. Seseorang pun masuk dari pintu kelas,dan aku melihat Kiba cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Yo,Neji. Ohayou!" Sapanya yang tumben semangat hari ini. Oke,dia fix sedang sakit.

"Hn"

"Hei hei hei,kau tidak usah membuang mukamu seperti itu. Memangnya aku akan melakukan hal sejahat itu padamu?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang mulai bingung dengan arah cerita ini.

"Masa kau lupa? Yang _**kemarin**_ itu loooh." kata Kiba kepadaku memperjelas apa yang dia maksud dalam percakapan ini.

"Hn aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjaga omonganmu itu. Kau dan Naruto kan sama saja,tidak ada bedanya." Jawabku sembari memalingkan mukaku keluar jendela,dan sontak aku melihatnya,berjalan bersama-sama dengan dua temannya dan Hinata-sama. Tanpa kusadari,aku melihatnya terlalu lama makanya sebuah senyuman terhias dimukaku.

"Heeeem... ternyata _Oujo-sama_ (1)mu sudah datang ya? Pantas saja kamu mesem-mesem tidak jelas." Kata Kiba tiba-tiba membuyarkanku dari sifat OOC ku yang satu itu (Author : buset,Neji tau-menahu tentang OOC ternyata.).

"Kau yakin tidak akan membeberkan pada siapapun tentang percakapan kemarin?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa si mulut ember satu ini memegang kata-katanya.

"Hei aku kan tidak seperti Naruto. Walaupun kau bilang kami berdua sama saja,setidaknya aku lebih bisa mengontrol diri. Yang harus di wanti-wanti itu adalah Naruto,bukan aku." Kata Kiba yang setidaknya membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Baiklah. _Arigatou_ , Kiba." Kataku padanya sembari _handclap_ dengannya.

"Heee kau sudah mulai bisa _handclap_ ,hah?"

"Hn. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau bersamamu." Kataku sembari _smirk_. Tidak lama setelah itu,aku disapa oleh Ino,yang kubalas juga,dan Tenten duduk di kursi belakangku itu. Bel pun berbunyi dan menampakan Ebisu-sensei setengah jam kemudian. Pelajaran pun dimulai. Pelajaran Ebisu-sensei adalah Bahasa Inggris. Ditengah-tengah pelajaran,Ebisu-sensei menyuruhku untuk membaca suatu teks dalam bahasa Inggris. Bukannya aku mau sombong,tapi teks ini sangat mudah untuk dilafalkan. Tapi,kenapa harus aku yang kena? Dan apa-apaan tatapan ini? Para siswi sedang melihatku seakan sedang menahan hasrat untuk tidak meneriakkan namaku dengan histerisnya. Lama kelamaan aku jadi muak dengan semua ini.

"Yak sempurna Hyuuga-san. Selanjutnya,Tenten. Coba teruskan." Perintah Ebisu-sensei menandakan sudah cukup bagiku untuk membaca teks itu,dan langsung membuat bangkuku sedikit bergoyang. Mungkin Tenten yang melakukan hal itu,karena secara kenyataan dia duduk di bangku belakangku.

"Eh! Ah! A-aku tidak tahu lanjutannya!" katanya terbata-bata. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanku saat aku membaca tadi. Terbesit sedikit kekecewaan yang entah kenapa timbul begitu saja,namun aku harus memasang muka _pokerface_ ku. Tapi tumben dia jadi tidak fokus dari biasanya. Ada apa gerangan?

"Tenten,hari ini juga payah ya?" kata Ebisu-Sensei dengan aura yang menyeramkan menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan aura hitamnya sampai bikin merinding.

"I-iya ya..." Jawab Tenten sedikit grogi ditatap oleh Ebisu-sensei yang aura gelapnya sudah keluar itu. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria karena satu hal yang kuyakini ini fakta,bukan opini lagi : Tenten akan mendapat tugas yang berat dari Ebisu-sensei.

X

X

X

"Baiklah,Hyuuga-san. Tolong kumpulkan tugas-tugas yang saya berikan kemarin dan taruh dimeja saya sampai usai jam belajar hari ini ya." Perintah Ebisu-sensei padaku dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan tanda mengerti,dan Ebisu-sensei pun keluar dari kelasku. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu,jadi semua anak-anak sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya dan kembali ke kelas dengan membawa roti dan susu kotak yang kuyakini mereka beli di kantin sekolah. Aku pun langsung mengambil buku tugas para murid di kelasku,namun saat kuhitung,jumlahnya kurang satu. _'Punya Tenten yang belum ada.'_ Kataku dalam hati. Aku pun menanyai salah satu teman sekelasku apakah dia melihat Tenten atau tidak,lalu ia pun menjawab bahwa Tenten tadi berada di kantin bersama 3 orang temannya lagi yang aku sudah tahu siapa saja mereka. Aku pun membawa buku tugas sembari ke kantin untuk meminta buku tugas Tenten. Saat aku mencapai kantin,aku pun langsung mencari sosok wanita cepol dua layaknya panda itu,namun ternyata lumayan sulit sampai akhirnya aku ditabrak oleh seseorang,namun tidak begitu keras.

"Eh,maa..." Saat aku menyadari suara itu,tanpa sadar aku melihat matanya mungkin terlalu lama,sampai akhirnya aku tersadar kembali dari lamunanku.

"Yang belum mengumpulkan tugas dari Ebisu-Sensei hanya kau saja lho,Tenten" Itulah kata-kata yang langsung muncul dikepalaku setelah sadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Tugas Ebisu-Sensei?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang polos dan.. Emm imut itu. Aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Tidak tahu mau berkata apa pada manusia dengan wajah imut didepanku ini. Tapi keheningan cukup lama menyelimuti kami,hingga akhirnya...

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPAAAA!" Teriaknya sampai seisi kantin pun langsung terdiam dan memperhatikan pemandangan Tenten teriak tiba-tiba ini dengan sweatdrop yang setia menghiasi kepala orang-orang di kantin ini.

"TENTEN LAGI! APA KAU INGIN DAPAT NILAI JELEK TERUS,HAH?!" Teriak Ebisu-sensei yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

"Hiiii... _sumimasen_ ,Sensei!" jawab Tenten penuh dengan kengerian karena aura hitam Ebisu-Sensei terasa lebih hitam dari yang tadi.

"Kalau kau begini terus,UTS minggu besok juga bahaya ya?" kata Ebisu-Sensei yang perlahan mulai mendekati Tenten dengan aura hitam khasnya.

"I... iya ya,sensei..." jawabnya dengan takut-takut salah jawab,bisa dibayangkan bahwa tugasnya akan makin bertambah. Sejujurnya aku inging membantunya,tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika demikian? Aku tidak mau membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk,yaitu cacian dari para siswi di sekolah ini kepada wanita cepol dua ini yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dapat cemoohan seperti itu.

"Hei,Neji" Panggil Ino tiba-tiba padaku. Ada apa tiba-tiba dia mengajakku bicara? "Bagaimana kalau kau membantu Tenten belajar untuk UTS minggu besok?" Lanjutnya kepadaku.

' _Membantu Tenten belajar?'_

"Belajar?" Tanyaku kembali kepada Ino,memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Iya! Tolonglah kami dengan kemampuan nomor 1 milikmu itu!" lanjut Sakura dengan semangat. Kalau yang ngomong adalah Sakura,aku masih percaya walaupun sedikit. Kan aneh tiba-tiba Ino meminta pertolongan seperti ini.

" _Nii... Nii-san_ mau menolong Tenten- _chan_ kan?" Tanya Hinata-sama kepadaku. Kalau Hinata-sama mulai mengangkat suara,tidak ada kata **"tidak percaya"** dengan perkataan Ino tadi. Mungkin juka kupikir-pikir lagi,aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya sebagai teman belajarnya. Mungkin aku bisa mengenalnya lebih lagi. Setelah kurenung lumayan lama,akhirnya aku sudah memutuskan jawabanku.

"Boleh saja. Boleh saja,asal dia tidak keberatan." Kataku memberikan jawabanku kepada 3 teman Tenten itu yang langsung menampakkan wajah senang seperti baru saja menemukan harta karun terkubur. Memang harus sampai seperti itu ya?

"Kyaaa! Arigatou,Neji! Mulai hari ini kami serahkan anak ini ditanganmu sampai akhir UTS ya~!" kata Ino senang sembari pergi dari hadapanku dan Tenten,diikuti oleh Hinata-sama dan Sakura dibelakangnya. Aku cukup lama melihat kepergian 3 gadis tersebut,sebelum akhirnya aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat wanita panda dibelakangku menyender ditembok dengan muka pucat yang tidak biasa (author : emang yang biasa itu yang kayak gimana ya mas?). Aku yang mulai khawatir padanya mencoba memanggil namanya,namun tidak ada respon seperti jiwanya sudah pergi dari raganya. Aku mencoba berkali-kali memanggil namanya,tetap tidak ada respon. Aku makin khawatir plus jengkel dengan semua ini hingga aku harus meneriakinya di muka.

"Hei panda!"

"Hah?" katanya spontan seakan baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Jangan hanya melamun. Ikut aku ke ruang guru dulu sebentar,lalu kita akan ke perpustakaan." Kataku sembari berjalan ke ruang guru untuk menaruh tugas-tugas murid kelas 3-1 ke meja Ebisu-sensei,sekalian mengetahui tugas apa yang diberikan Ebisu-sensei pada wanita cepol dua yang walaupun sedang berjalan lesu dibelakangku,tetap terlihat unik dan manis. Tanpa sadar,aku mungkin sepanjang jalan memasang senyum dimukaku. Semoga dengan kami belajar bersama,setidaknya mungkin aku akan tahu apa yang dia sukai dan apa yang tidak dia sukai,bagaimana kebiasaannya diluar sekolah,dan seterusnya.

X

X

X

"Ahaha,terima kasih Hyuuga-san. Maaf merepotkanmu sekali lagi." Kata Ebisu-sensei saat aku datang ke ruang guru dan menaruh buku tugas diatas meja kerjanya.

"Tidak apa-apa,sensei. Sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai ketua kelas. Kalau begitu,saya permisi." Kataku sembari membungkukkan badanku tanda hormat dan akan beranjak keluar ruangan,sebelum akhirnya Ebisu-sensei memanggilku lagi.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Ya,sensei?"

"Hmm... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kau tahu peristiwa di kantin tadi kan?" Tanya Ebisu-sensei padaku. Aku pun mengangguk sembari berkata dalam hati _'mana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Aku kan ada disana pada saat itu,sensei'_. "Ini mengenai hukumannya. Aku ingin kau mengajari dia agar setidaknya saat UTS minggu depan dia tidak banyak nilai merah. Jujur,walaupun baru berselang beberapa minggu,aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keponakanku satu itu." Lanjutnya. _'Tunggu dulu. Ada yang tidak benar disini.'_

"Kau mau kan,Hyuuga-san? Atau kau keberatan dengan permintaanku?"

"Boleh saja,sensei. Tapi mengenai Tenten adalah keponakan anda..."

 _Tik.._

 _Tik..._

 _Tik..._

"Ya ampun! Aku kebablasan bicara!" Kata Ebisu-sensei tiba-tiba sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Ebisu-sensei,orang yang paling ditakuti seluruh murid di Konoha Gakuen ini jadi OOC.

"Yasudahlah,sudah keburu ketahuan. Lalu,tentang permohonanku tadi. Apa kau mau Hyuuga-san?" Kata sekaligus tanya Ebisu-sensei. Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memberikan jawaban pastiku.

"Ya. Saya mau." Jawabku mantap.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou_ Hyuuga-san! Aku serahkan keponakanku satu itu dibawah pengawasanmu,Hyuuga-san."

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu,saya permisi." Kataku sembari menundukan kepalaku lagi dan kali ini aku benar-benar keluar dari ruangan guru,dan ternyata sudah sore saja. Tak jauh dari pintu ruang guru,aku melihat wanita cepol dua yang aku baru tahu dia adalah keponakan Ebisu-sensei sedang duduk dilantai,lengkap dengan tampang muka seperti orang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa – walau aku tahu dia ga kena sakit jiwa –.

"Oy,jangan memasang muka seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa tahu." Kataku kepadanya untuk membangunkan dia dari acara bengongnya dan hanya dapat balasan yaitu dia melihatku seperti baru saja melihat hantu sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Apakah aku seperti hantu dimatanya?

"Eh? N-Neji? Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan terbata-bata layaknya orang yang sedang menahan malu.

"Hn. Sudah dari tadi. Kau saja yang melamun layaknya orang tidak waras." Jawabku.

"Aku kan hanya mengikuti perintahmu saja," katanya sembari berdiri dari posisinya semula. "sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Tenten yang dalam waktu seminggu ini akan menjadi murid privatku.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi. Kita bisa mulai sesi belajar kita ke kelas dulu untuk mengambil tas." jawabku sembari melangkah menjauhi dirinya yang sepertinya masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu aku Neji!" teriaknya mencoba untuk menyusulku.

' _Gadis ini... sangat menarik dan unik.'_ Pikirku sembari tersenyum lagi. Entahlah semenjak kejadian di kantin tadi,aku jadi makin banyak tersenyum –walaupun tidak ada yang tahu–.

X

X

X

Ternyata benar dugaanku,perpustakaan ini pasti sepi dari jam 3 sampai tutup. Kalau begini akan lebih bagus suasana untuk mengajari keponakan Ebisu-sensei ini dan memungkinkan juga baginya untuk bisa mengerti lebih dalam dibandingkan belajar ditempat yang berisik,ditambah lagi perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen memiliki referensi buku yang banyak dan luas.

"Yak,ayo kita mulai belajarnya. Duduk dulu Tenten." Kataku sembari menarik kursi. Namun yang kudapat hanya Tenten yang masih berdiri –dan bengong– di tempatnya. Aku mencoba memanggilnya,tapi sepertinya panda ini tidak mendengarkan panggilanku.

"Tenten." Panggilku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"I-IYAAA!?" jawabnya yang setengah –atau mungkin memang– berteriak padaku.

"Kok bengong? Ayo cepat duduk dan mulai belajar!" Perintahku padanya.

"Ah,iya!" jawabnya dengan patuh sembari menarik kursi diseberangku. _'Gadis ini... apakah dia selalu jadi lola kalau sudah sore begini?'_ pikirku. Daripada buang-buang waktu,aku pun mulai mengeluarkan satu-persatu buku contoh-contoh soal yang sering kubawa untuk menghilangkan kebosananku.

"Apa ini? Buku-buku kumpulan soal?" tanyanya shock. Kenapa harus se-shock seperti itu? Apa dia tidak pernah lihat buku contoh-contoh soal sebelumnya? Atau bahkan belum pernah mengerjakannya satu pun?

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya sebelum UTS." Perintahku.

"Ta-tapi kalau sebanyak ini aku mana bi—" aku tahu apa yang mau dia katakan,maka aku pun langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan bilang begitu sebelum kau mencobanya. Tidak apa-apa. Pasti kau akan mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata saat UTS nanti,kalau kau mau mencoba melewati batas kemampuanmu."

Dan dia pun hanya menurut dan mulai mengerjakan soal awal yang ada dibuku yang kuberikan padanya. Tapi aku langsung mengoreksi nomor awal,dan hasilnya SALAH TOTAL!

"Hei."

"Y-ya?"

"Bagian yang ini salah. Ini baru nomor awal lho." Kataku sembari menunjuk nomor awal di buku soal yang Tenten kerjakan. Mau tidak mau,aku harus mengajarkannya dari cara yang sangat basic terlebih dahulu,dengan harapan dia mengerti dan dapat mengerjakan soal-soal berikutnya tanpa kesalahan yang sama. Sekian lama aku mengajarnya cara-cara basic tersebut,sampai akhirnya aku mengakhiri penjelasanku.

"Kau mengerti,Tenten?" Tanyaku.

"Ehehe... Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..." jawabnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ternyata mengajarinya memang harus penuh kesabaran sepertinya. Aku jadi mengerti perasaan Ebisu-sensei jika Tenten mulai lola seperti ini.

"Jangan bilang begitu kalau belum dipikirkan. Coba kerjakan buku itu sampai besok. Yang tidak mengerti akan kuajari besok." kataku sambil membereskan tasku dan bersiap untuk pergi dan Tentenpun masih setia mematung di kursinya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Kau mau tinggal di dalam perpustakaan? Tidak apa sih." kataku sembari berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Lalu satu hal yang kutahu,aku bisa mendengar Tenten berteriak "Tu-tunggu aku,Neji!".

X

X

X

Hoaaaaaaam... Hari ini aku benar merasa kelelahan sedikit,karena seselesainya aku mengajari Tenten kemarin sore,aku langsung pergi ke kantor cabang Hyuuga corp. untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku sebagai ketua cabang yang sedikit terbengkalai karena aku sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Walaupun ada Izumo dan Kotetsu sebagai asistenku,mana mungkin aku mau bergantung pada mereka terus. Mereka juga pasti membutuhkan waktu senggang. Maka dari itu,aku kemarin meliburkan mereka berdua dan mengerjakan sisa paperwork ku yang sedikit menggunung. Mungkin upaya kerjasama dengan Sabaku No corp. sudah disetujui. Aku tidak tahu kalau kemarin aku mengerjakannya sampai terlalu larut sehingga aku tidur di kantor. Namun,karena aku terlalu capek,sehingga waktu kedatanganku ke sekolah menjadi lebih siang dari biasanya.

"Hei tumben kau menguap saat sedang berangkat sekolah Neji." Kata seseorang dibelakangku,dan saat aku menoleh kearah sumber suara,aku mendapatkan sosok Kiba Inuzuka.

"Mungkin aku terlalu kecapean." Jawabku sembari meregangkan otot-otot ditubuhku.

"Kecapean? Jangan bilang kemarin malam kau..." kata Kiba sembari menunjukku. Aku yang mengerti maksudnya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau kan bisa suruh dua asistenmu itu. Kenapa kau malah jadi begadang gini?" Tanyanya dengan suara lumayan keras. Aku pun langsung membungkam mulutnya agar tidak banyak bicara lagi.

"Baka! Kau jangan terlalu kencang ngomongnya. Nanti satu sekolah akan tau bahwa aku adalah ketua Hyuuga corp.!" Bisikku ditelinga si Inu yang berisik ini. Diantara Kiba dan Naruto,hanya Kiba saja yang tahu kedudukanku sebagai ketua Hyuuga corp. kantor cabang. Kiba pun berusaha melepaskan bekapannya dan berhasil.

"Gomen,tapi serius. Kenapa jadi kau yang mengerjakan semua itu? Kemana dua asistenmu itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Mereka sedang libur."

"Hah?! Mereka sedang apa?!" Tanyanya lagi kepadaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Mereka sedang libur. Memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanyaku datar.

"Tentu saja! Apa gunanya kata **"asisten"** jika mereka membiarkan ketua mereka bekerja sampai larut seperti itu?!" Jawabnya sewot. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Memang butuh kesabaran untuk berbicara dengan orang disebelahku ini.

"Mereka libur karena aku yang suruh. Mereka sudah terlalu banyak mengerjakan bagianku. Walaupun Hiashi-sama berkata persis seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi,tapi aku tidak mau terlalu sering merepotkan mereka. Jadi kusuruh mereka berlibur minggu ini,walaupun mereka sempat menolaknya." Terangku panjang lebar. Kiba hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak kuat,kau bisa menarik mereka lagi kau tahu?" Katanya mengakhiri perdebatan hari ini. Tiba-tiba,Kiba pun berhenti melangkah dan aku pun menolehkan wajahku kearah Kiba yang sekarang berada di belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Hei,lihat didepan sana." Tunjuk Kiba kedepan. Saat aku melihat lebih jelas lagi,ternyata Kiba menunjuk kearah segerombolan siswi yang hanya melihat warna rambutnya saja aku sudah tahu itu adalah Sakura,Ino,Hinata-sama,dan Tenten.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu pendekatanmu dengan Tenten. Kau bisa menyusulku jika pendekatanmu sudah selesai ya." Katanya dengan cengirannya. Aku yang melihat tindakan temanku ini hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lagipula,tujuanku bukan untuk pendekatan hari ini,melainkan tugas yang kemarin kuberikan padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi,aku pun menghampiri mereka yang jalannya lumayan lambat,sehingga aku pun bisa mendekati mereka.

"Soal yang kemarin sudah dikerjakan?"

"! Su-sudah kok! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk belajar lagi nanti!" jawabnya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu,sampai nanti." kataku sambil pergi menjauh.

"Hanya itu doang usaha pendekatanmu?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Saat aku menoleh kearah sumber suara,ternyata Kiba masih menungguku dibalik pohon dekat situ.

"Hn. Aku menyapanya duluan hari ini bukan karena masalah pendekatan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menanyakan apakah ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan padanya kemarin."

"Hah? Dia kan bukan anggota OSIS. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberinya tugas? Lagian tugas apaan sih?" Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi begini,kemarin Ebisu-sensei memintaku untuk menjadi guru privat Tenten setiap pulang sekolah berhubung nilainya menurun padahal sudah mau minggu-minggu UTS." Terangku pada Kiba.

"Oooh begitu toh. Makin berat saja kerjaanmu Neji. Udah ada beban tugas kantor,ditambah jadi guru privat Tenten. Kau yakin bisa mengerjakan semua itu sendirian?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng,dan tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis.

"Asalkan dia bisa berhasil UTS minggu depan nanti,aku mau mengajarinya walaupun harus pulang lebih larut dari biasanya."

Kiba yang melihat dan mendengar jawabanku tadi hanya menepuk punggungku ringan sembari berkata:

"Yasudah deh. Aku hanya bisa memberimu semangat!"

Dan baru saat itu saja,aku merasa bersyukur punya teman seperti Kiba.

X

X

X

(Time skip,langsung pas mau belajar bareng)

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau mulai paham dengan soal-soal ini ya. Benar semua." Kataku padanya sembari mengoreksi tugas yang kuberikan kemarin.

"I-iya. Karena kemarin sudah diajari,maka aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar." Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata. _'Hm? Kenapa dia menjawab dengan terbata-bata?'_

"Kalau begitu,soal yang salah kemarin,sudah tau cara penyelesaiannya bagaimana?" Tanyaku menguji Tenten untuk mengusir kemungkinan yang tiba-tiba datang dikepalaku : dia tidak mengerjakan ini sendirian.

"Eh?! Iya! Emm... Rumusnya..."

"..." Dan ternyata benar dugaanku.

"Aku menyalin jawaban. Maaf..." Katanya sembari pundung dipojokan ruangan.

"..." Aku hanya menatapnya intens. Mencari tahu apa penyebabnya sampai dia berbuat seperti ini.

"Habis! Karena aku bodoh,aku nggak mengerti yang kayak begini!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba,sukses membuatku kaget namun langsung memasang muka datarku. Haaaah harus sampai kapan dia menganggap dirinya bodoh sih?

"Kenapa kau selalu menyimpulkan dirimu bodoh terus sih? Tidak ada gunanya kamu tahu jawabannya,tapi kau tidak mengerti langkah kerjanya. Itu hanya membuatmu semakin tidak mengerti."

"Maaf,aku telah berbuat curang..." Katanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat dia menangis didepanku,apalagi kalau penyebabnya karena aku.

"Tapi,aku serius,tanya saja apa pun yang kau tidak mengerti. Aku ada untukmu,Tenten." _'Maka dari itu,janganlah menangis dan tetaplah tersenyum didepanku.'_

"I-iya..." Jawabnya,dan kami pun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang lain.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam berlalu,akhirnya buku soal yang kuberikan pada Tenten sudah terjawab semua.

"Semuanya sudah terjawab." Kataku sembari memberikan buku soal yang baru dikerjakan Tenten.

"Waaah hebat. Baru kali ini aku bisa mengerjakannya tanpa menyerah!" Katanya girang. Melihat reaksinya sukses mengundang senyuman melekat diwajahku. _'Jika kau punya keinginan dan tekad,apapun bisa terjadi,Tenten.'_

"Kalau kau betul-betul paham,jadi menarik,kan?" kata Neji

"Iya! Terimakasih,Nej—" Kata-katanya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu melihat wajahku

"AAH! NEJI,KAU TERSENYUM!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba yang sukses membuatku kaget dan tersadar bahwa dari tadi aku tersenyum terus padanya. Aku pun langsung membuang muka darinya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang sepertinya muncul di kedua pipiku.

"A-apa sih?! Aku juga bisa senyum tau!" Jawabku malu-malu.

"Oh gitu? Iya ya! Neji lebih bagus kalau sedang tersenyum. Lebih sering senyum dong~!" Katanya padaku dengan nada sedikit bercanda,namun sangat indah ditelingaku.

"Hah?! Enak saja!" jawabku sedikit menaikan volume berbicaraku dan langsung keluar dari perpustakaan,meninggalkan Tenten sendirian disana. Namun aku yakin dia pasti akan pulang kerumahnya. Saat diperjalanan menuju rumahku,kata-kata nya yang bagaikan sihir itu selalu terulang dikepalaku.

" _ **Oh gitu? Iya ya! Neji lebih bagus kalau sedang tersenyum. Lebih sering senyum dong~!"**_

' _Lebih sering senyum ya?'_ kataku dalam hati,dan aku pun berjalan dibawah sinar mentari sore dengan senyuman dibibirku.

' _Aku akan lebih sering tersenyum hanya didepanmu dan hanya untukmu saja,Tenten.'_

To Be Continued

A/N : Yuhuuuu~ Mizusagawa Hyuuga kembali! Oke,sepertinya penyakit watashi kembali kumat : HIATUS KELAMAAN! Ini semua karena jadwal kuliah watashi yang semakin padat! Sebenernya mulai dari chapter ini,watashi kebanyakan ngambil percakapannya dari fic watashi yang Is It True That You Like Me? campuran chapter 1 dan 2 (jika ada yang nyadar). Entah kenapa,makin kesini Neji nya makin sappy gitu ga sih? Watashi jadi merasa bersalah gimana gitu sama para NejiTen shipper. Gomen kalau Neji bener-bener OOC disini,tapi kan Neji emang susah ditebak orangnya. Ntar kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutannya,ne?

Ini ada translate untuk kata-kata yang watashi kasih nomer (kalo ada yang nyadar) : (1) Tuan putri

Mind to review/favs this fic? Flame will be delighted too.

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


	3. Chapter 3

**It Is True That I Like You**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : K

Summary : Kelas baru,berarti teman baru. Begitu juga dengan perjalanan cintaku. Kelas 3-1,disitulah aku mengenalmu,dan jatuh padamu disaat yang bersamaan.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sama,tapi idenya pyuuuur banget dari watashi HAHA! (?)

X

X

X

" _Tadaima._ "

" _Okaerinasai,Neji-sama._ " Jawab seseorang sembari menghampiriku dengan baju _maid_ yang ia pakai. Ia adalah Shimura Kiseki,seorang penjaga rumah Hyuuga sedari aku lahir seakan kami sudah menerimanya sebagai anggota keluarga kami.

" _Baa-chan_ ,kenapa kau masih bangun selarut ini? Apa yang lain sudah tertidur?"

"Ini belum terlalu malam kok Neji-sama. Lagipula saya baru saja memanaskan makan malam dan air untuk mandi Neji-sama." Tutur Shimura _baa-chan_ dengan sopan. Seulas senyum pun tak luput dari wajahku seakan aku menganggap Shimura _baa-chan_ adalah ibuku sendiri. Jujur aku tidak mengenal sosok ibuku sendiri sedari aku lahir

" _Arigatou,baa-chan. Gomen_ merepotkanmu terus."

"Tidak apa-apa Neji-sama. Sudah menjadi tugas saya." Jawab Shimura _baa-chan_ dengan senyum. Lalu aku baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

" _Baa-chan_ ,kemana yang lain? Kok rumah ini jadi sepi?" Tanyaku sembari celingak-celinguk menatap seisi rumah yang terasa sepi.

"Oh Hinata-sama sedang berada dikamar Hanabi-sama. Kalau tidak salah,Hanabi-sama akan menghadapi ujian akhir kan? Maka dari itu Hinata-sama sedang membantu Hanabi-sama untuk persiapan ujian akhir. Sedangkan untuk Hiashi-sama ia sedang keluar kota mengurusi pekerjaannya disana." Terang Shimura _baa-chan_ dengan lengkap.

' _Pasti pergi ke kantor pusat.'_ Batinku

"Baiklah _baa-chan_. Aku mau makan dulu,habis itu langsung mandi." Kataku sembari memberikan _coat_ hangat dan tas yang baru saja kupakai. Kantor cabang sedang sibuk-sibuknya,walaupun kedua asistenku sudah kembali dari liburan mereka. Lalu ada satu hal lagi yang masih menghantui otakku,yaitu kata-katanya tadi sore.

' _Lebih banyak tersenyum ya? Benar-benar saran yang lucu.'_

Lalu saat aku sedang berjalan ke ruang makan,terdengar sayup-sayup suara Hinata-sama sedang berbicara. Aku tidak begitu menangkap banyak tapi aku tau pasti bahwa dia berkata :

"Apalagi kalau orang yang membuatnya tersenyum kembali itu adalah orang yang katanya dia sukai.

X

X

X

 _Teng..._

 _Tong..._

 _Teng..._

 _Tong..._

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku masih penasaran dengan perkataan Hinata-sama kemarin malam.

' _Percakapan kemarin malam... apa maksudnya ya? Aku harus tanyakan soal ini kepada Hinata-sama nanti.'_

"Neji,boleh minta tolong ajarkan materi yang tadi dibahas?" Panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Kalau suaranya datang dari arah belakang dan sangat merdu ditelinga,tanpa menolehkan kepalaku saja sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Yap! Si nona panda yang sangat unik ini.

"Hn? Kenapa? Sensei terlalu cepat menjelaskan,makanya kurang mengerti?" Tanyaku sembari membenarkan posisi dudukku hingga menghadap mukanya yang lesu namun tetap terlihat imut itu alias Tenten.

"Iya. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengikuti..." katanya dengan jujur. Aku bisa memaklumi sih. Ini semua karena Kakashi-sensei yang datangnya 30 menit setelah pelajaran dimulai,mana ngebut pula menjelaskan materinya. Tidak heran kalau dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

"Hn. Kalau begitu,akan kuajari sembari makan siang. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kataku seraya mengambil bungkusan roti kroket yang adalah bekal favoritku dari tas.

"Ba-baik!" katanya sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menjelaskan terlalu cepat kepadanya,tapi sepertinya daya tangkapnya menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku yakin dengan progres belajarnya yang cenderung kearah memuaskan ini,dapat membantunya dalam ujian UTS besok. Tidak terasa semua materi yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei sudah selesai kuterangkan padanya,namun ada yang aneh dari tatapannya kearahku.

' _Ke-kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?'_ Batinku begitu sadar bahwa tatapannya benar-benar ditujukan kepadaku. _'Manis...'_ Batinku lagi seraya mulai terhipnotis dengan tatapan dari mata hazel yang indah itu. Lalu aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku karena jika aku makin lama menatap matanya itu,aku bisa kehilangan kendali diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Oy"

"E-eh? Ya,Neji?" Jawabnya salah tingkah dan mulai melihat ke segala arah.

"Kau kenapa? Jadi suka bengong sendiri." Tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Memang sudah jadi kebiasaanku jika kelelahan. Ahahaha!" Jawabnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya diikuti dengan tawaan garingnya. Dan dia mulai memalingkan tatapan matanya dariku,seperti orang yang sedang grogi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan sampai bengong saat pelajaran. Apalagi setelah ini adalah pelajaran Anko-Sensei." Kataku sembari berdiri dari tempat dudukku untuk membuang kantong bekas roti kroketku yang sudah habis sedari tadi.

"Baik..." Jawabnya lesu. Mungkin dia lesu karena setelah ini adalah pelajaran Anko-sensei,yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Guru paling killer setelah Ebisu-sensei',dan juga karena ia belum makan apapun. _'Waktu istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Kalau dia ke kantin jam segini,tidak akan keburu. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berikan itu.'_ Kataku sembari melirik jam ditangan kiriku yang menunjukkan bahwa 10 menit lagi kelas waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Lalu aku pun mulai mengeluarkan benda yang sebenarnya sengaja kubawakan untuknya hari ini.

"Oh. Ada yang aku lupa berikan padamu." Aku meletakkan roti coklat yang persis dia beli di kantin (author: baca chappy 1 ya~) dan sekotak susu stroberi yang berdasarkan kata Hinata-sama,kedua bekal itu merupakan makan siang favoritnya. Tenten hanya memberikan tatapan bingung kepadaku yang secara tidak langsung aku mengerti apa maksud tatapannya itu sesaat setelah aku menaruh makanan dan minuman itu.

"Kau belum makan apapun,sedangkan waktu istirahat sudah mulai selesai. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk pergi ke kantin,jadi kuberikan saja bekal sore ku kepadamu." Jawabku sedikit berbohong. Padahal makanan dan minuman itu sengaja kubawakan untuknya.

"Arigatou,Neji!" Jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang membuatnya makin manis dimataku. Aku pun langsung keluar dari kelas,karena kalau aku masih bertahan ditempat itu,mungkin aku tidak akan kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi (baca : pingsan).

X

X

X

Seisi kelasku gempar seperti orang yang sedang tawuran karena beberapa jam yang lalu setelah pelajaran Anko-sensei berakhir,Ebisu-sensei masuk dan langsung mengumumkan bahwa akan diadakan jam tambahan khusus untuk kelasku. Mungkin niatnya baik,tapi sepertinya seisi kelasku pada menolak ide dadakan wali kelasku itu. Aku bisa mendengar Ino berkata sambil mengucek-ngucek rambut blonde nya yang dikuncir kuda itu.

"Aaaaah Ebisu-Sensei no yaro! Kenapa tiba-tiba memberikan jam pelajaran tambahan sih? Kalo begini,aku tidak bisa kencan bersama Sai-kun!"

"Yaaah mau gimana lagi? Besok kan kita ada UTS." Kata Kiba yang mukanya sudah seperti orang tak bernyawa.

"Aku... Tidak kuat lagi..." Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara merdu bagaikan malaikat diantara para setan (baca : teman-teman kelas) yang sedang berkoar-koar menghujat bos para setan (baca : Ebisu-sensei). Sontak,aku langsung berdiri dan melihat si Panda telah meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja yang sudah diberi tas sebagai bantalnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Emm... Aku hanya kecapean kok..." Katanya dengan lemas. Kasihan sekali dia. Sudah tadi dimarahi oleh Anko-sensei karena tidak sengaja ketiduran dikelas,ditambah ada jam tambahan. Biasanya jam segini kami langsung ke perpustakaan untuk memulai sesi privat kami,tapi melihat keadaannya seperti ini,aku mana tega.

"Kalau begitu,kita tidak usah privat dulu. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore untuk ke perpustakaan. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" Tawarku padanya sambil mengambil tasku,dan hanya dijawab dengan kata "Hai..." yang volumenya super duper minim. Sebenarnya rumahku dan Tenten berbeda blok,tetapi satu arah dengan rumahku (author : yaaah itung-itung tau dimana rumah calon pacarmu kan Neji? *dibekep sama Neji*).

X

X

X

 _Kruyuuuuuk~_

Suara itu datang dari perut orang disampingku,karena dia juga langsung memegang perutnya.

"Aaah... Aku lapar..." Jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang langsing itu.

"Karena habis memakai otak untuk berpikir,kadar gula darah didalam tubuh juga akan menurun,makanya perut kita akan keroncongan. Akan lebih bagus jika keadaan seperti ini terjadi,sebaiknya kita makan makanan yang manis-manis." Kataku dengan nalarku yang sangat cepat ini.

"Kalau begitu,kita makan es krim yuk sebelum pulang!" Katanya tiba-tiba didepan kupingku.

"Eh?" Jawabku yang masih tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Panda imut yang sukses membuatku tuli mendadak disampingku.

"Ayo ayo. Sebelum tokonya tutup!" Katanya antusias tanpa memperhatikan pemandangan yang tersaji didepanku. Bagaimana tidak? Dia memegang tanganku! Sebenarnya sih tidak bisa diitung memegang secara langsung,karena dia hanya menarik lengan bajuku saja. Namun tetap saja aku senang.

Aaah pokoknya aku harus pilih yang rasa stroberi~" katanya sembari bersenandung ditengah-tengah perjalanan menuju toko es krim.

"Kau benar-benar suka stroberi ya?" Tanyaku. Jika dipikir-pikir,satu-satunya makanan yang tidak ada stroberinya sama sekali hanya roti coklat yang kuberikan tadi siang. Sisanya,stroberi semua.

"Sebenarnya aku suka semua rasa es krim,tapi aku lagi ingin es krim stroberi." Jawabnya.

Ketika kita sudah sampai di toko es krim dan aku sudah mau memasuki toko es krimnya,tiba-tiba aku melihat Tenten berhenti mendadak ditempat rekonstruksi bangunan. Apakah dia jadi seperti ini kalau otaknya terlalu diforsir bekerja? Aku memanggilnya,dan ia pun menghampiriku yang sudah berada didepan toko es krimnya dan masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang,mau pesan apa?" sapa penjual es krim.

"Aku mau pesan gelato wijen dengan cone waffle!" katanya seketika. _'Lho? Kok berubah dari perkataannya sepanjang jalan tadi?'_

"Hah? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin yang rasa stroberi?" kataku kaget bercampur heran.

"Waktu aku melihat pekerjaan bangunan di seberang sana,aku berpikir semennya mirip es krim wijen!"

"..."

Aku tidak kuat lagi! Aku pun langsung memalingkan badanku dan berusaha menahan ketawaku,tapi sepertinya percuma karena jawaban spontan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Jadi dia mudah sekali berubah pesanannya hanya karena melihat semen?

"Eh? Lho? Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Tanyanya kepadaku dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha. Pikiranmu itu manis sekali ya,Tenten? Aku saja nggak bakal kepikiran seperti itu" kataku di sela-sela tawaku yang akhirnya tidak bisa kubendung lagi.

"Manis? Masa?"

Satu kata itu langsung menyadarkanku dari acara tertawaku. Aku keceplosan! Bisa kurasakan pipiku merah disertai dengan mukaku yang mulai memerah.

"Bu-bukan manis... tapi lucu?" Kataku sembari memalingkan wajahku agar tidak dilihat olehnya,tapi percuma. Sekarang giliran dialah yang puas menertawaiku.

"Ahahaha. Tapi wajah Neji yang sedang tertawa juga manis kok!"

' _Kau salah,Tenten...'_

"Lebih manis kalau kau tertawa kok..." Hmph! Apa yang barusan kukatakan?! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutku! Apakah ia mendengarnya tadi?

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu,Neji?" _'Kuso! Ternyata dia mendengarnya!'_

"Ka-kalau tidak cepat-cepat dimakan,nanti keburu meleleh lho!" Kataku sembari pergi keluar dari toko itu dengan muka yang sudah merah sekali menahan malu. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata yang seharusnya kukatakan dalam hati,keluar begitu saja dari mulutku? Aaaah aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh dan memalukan itu untuk kedua kalinya!

X

X

X

Hari ini adalah hari pertama UTS diadakan. Aku datang lumayan siang dari biasanya karena mengurusi urusan kantor sebentar lalu lanjut belajar sehingga bangun sedikit lebih siang,walaupun untuk seukuran siswa-siswi lainnya ini masih kepagian. Saat aku membuka pintu kelasku,sudah terpampang satu manusia yang khas dengan cepol duanya itu sedang menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Dia terlihat sedikit pucat. Aku khawatir padanya. Apa ia terlalu memforsir tubuhnya untuk belajar kemarin malam?

"Ten,kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya sedikit mengantuk saja." Jawabnya dengan lesu. Dia kelihatan sangat pucat dan kelelahan,ditambah dia datang sepagi ini. Aku pun langsung emlirik jam ditangan kiriku. Masih ada waktu untuknya tidur walaupun hanya sebentar saja. Aku pun langsung membuka blazerku dan kutaruh diatas kepalanya.

"Masih ada waktu untuk tidur sebelum masuk ujian. Istirahat saja dulu. Kalau pengujinya sudah datang,akan kubangunkan." Kataku dan dijawab dengan acungan jempol,lalu sisanya aku bisa mendengarkan dengkuran yang lembut dari mulutnya (author : tenang. Dia ga akan ngorok kayak bapak-bapak!). Mendengarnya sudah tertidur pulas,maka aku melanjutkan kegiatanku biasanya : belajar,tapi yang istimewanya aku tidak sendirian lagi di kelas. Sudah ada panda imut yang sedang tertidur dibelakangku. Tanpa sadar,aku pun menyunggingkan senyuman selama aku belajar. Entah kenapa aku merasa beruntung sekali. Kelas makin ramai seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan begitu penguji sudah masuk,sesuai janjiku aku membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang nyenyak itu.

"Ten,bangun. Penguji sudah datang." Kataku sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya agar bangun,dan berhasil. Dia terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar,dan menyunggingkan senyuman sembari menyerahkan blazer milikku. Aku hanya menjawab "Hn" dan kami pun memulai ujian kami.

(2 jam kemudian)

"Yak, silahkan kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian ke barisan depan." suruh Kurenai-Sensei yang menjadi pengawas ruanganku hari ini.

"Haaaaah... Akhirnya selesai juga." Seru seseorang dari belakang. Yap,siapa lagi kalau bukan si Panda manis,Tenten itu. Aku pun langsung membalikkan posisi tempat dudukku hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa menyelesaikannya?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hmm... Mungkin. Masih ada beberapa yang membuatku bingung,tapi setidaknya nilaiku tidak akan 0 lagi hehe." Jawabnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

' _Semoga kau berhasil kali ini,Tenten. Semoga apa yang telah kau pelajari selama ini tidak sia-sia.'_ Doaku dalam hati.

X

X

X

3 minggu kemudian,hasil UTS pun keluar. Ebisu-sensei memberikan hasil ujian kami,namun tiba-tiba Ebisu-sensei meneteskan air mata setelah melihat hasil UTS milik Tenten.

"Tenten,bukannya ini pertama kalinya kau dapat nilai diatas rata-rata seperti ini? Bapak terharu lho!" Katanya kepada Tenten yang sepertinya shock atas hasil UTS miliknya sendiri. Sebegitu shocknya kah sampai tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu? Benar-benar lucu sekali panda ini. Aku tanpa sadar sudah dipeluk oleh Ebisu-sensei.

"Kerja bagus,Hyuuga-san!" Katanya sembari memelukku terlalu keras hingga untuk nafas saja aku sedikit kesusahan. Ini kan hasil kerja keras Tenten juga,kenapa malah aku yang dipeluk?

"Tapi ini memang berkat Neji sih,jadinya nilaiku bisa sebagus ini. Arigatou,Neji!" Katanya sembari tersenyum bahagia. Wajar saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan hasil diatas nol.

' _Itu salah,Tenten...'_

"Ini karena kerja keras Tenten kok." Balasku sembari tersenyum singkat padanya.

' _Selamat ya,Tenten. Setidaknya kau mulai mengerti untuk tidak pernah menolak untuk mau kerja keras'_

X

X

X

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Aku tidak begitu yakin kapan dan kenapa Tenten keluar kelas,tapi aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Palingan dia pergi ke ruang guru lalu bertemu dengan Ebisu-sensei atau semacamnya. Aku pun lekas mengambil tasku dan hendak pergi ketika melihat Hinata-sama beserta Sakura masuk kedalam kelasku. Palingan ingin menemui Ino si Blonde atau bertemu dengan Panda Tenten. Aku pun tidak mempedulikan masalah itu dan langsung keluar kelas.

"Yo,Neji!" Sapa seseorang dari belakangku. "Ayo kita main basket. Lee dan Sai sudah berada di lapangan!" Katanya sembari melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahuku.

"Maaf,Kiba. Tapi aku sibuk. Kerjaan di kantor kembali menggunung karena aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk UTS." Jawabku.

"Aaaah kau payah Neji. Yasudah deh terserah kau saja." Katanya dengan muka cemberut. Aku pun langsung pergi ke tempat rak sepatu untuk mengganti sepatuku. Aku sebenarnya akan segera beranjak pergi dari situ jika suara lembut bak malaikat itu memanggil namaku.

"Neji!" Panggilan itu sukses membuatku membalikkan badanku dan melihat Tenten yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari tadi.

"Tenten. Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya. Aku melihat ia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Aku hanya menunggu dengan perasan sedikit penasaran bercampur khawatir. _'Apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku? Apa ia baik-baik saja?'_

"Eh... Ah..."

"Hei Tenten,jangan main pergi begitu saja dong!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Sakura dari jauh. Dibelakang Sakura datanglah Ino dan Hinata-sama yang sepertinya ikut mengejar Tenten. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang ingin dikatakan Tenten? Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang situasi ini.

"Teman-teman..." Jawab Tenten sembari memalingkan mukanya kearah Sakura.

"Ne-Neji nii-san?" Tanya Hinata-sama yang kaget mengetahui aku berada disini.

"Oooh jadi begitu toh~" Kata Ino tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang sepertinya baru saja menemukan gosip baru yang sangat menarik untuknya.

"Hei,Neji. Hari ini kau akan mengatakan langsung pada orangnya kan?" Tanya Ino secara tiba-tiba. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?

"Hah?" Jawabku tidak mengerti.

"Iya loh. Kalau bicara di belakang orangnya juga tidak ada artinya-" Kata-kata Sakura yang makin membuatku bingung terpotong oleh perkataan Tenten.

"Ka-kalian berdua ini apa-apaan sih?! Di antara kami berdua tidak ada apa-apa kok. Neji itu cuma guruku saja kok!"

DEG!

Entah kenapa,aku merasa lemas setelah ia mengatakan itu. Dan semakin kemari,aku semakin mengerti apa maksud perkataan Ino dan Sakura barusan : mereka sudah tau bahwa aku menyukai Tenten. Namun yang membuatku makin lemas adalah bahwa Tenten menganggapku tidak lebih dari seorang teman dan guru privat. Walaupun aku merasa lemas,aku tetap mampu memasang muka datarku.

"Tenten benar. Aku dan Tenten tidak ada hubungan apapun. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Tenten."

Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Aku telah patah hati. Bahkan sebelum mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku memang sedikit menyesali perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku,tapi hanya itu yang terlintas dibenakku : menyerah dan pergi.

"Neji nii-san..." Aku bisa mendengar Hinata-sama menyebut namaku,namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Ayo,Hinata-sama. Kita pulang. Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu di luar." Jawabku sembari melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung Konoha Gakuen,mencoba untuk tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya barang sedetikpun.

' _Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi...'_

X

X

X

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Ne-Neji nii-san,kau didalam?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Hinata-sama dari luar. Aku tidak beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Bahkan entah kenapa aku sedikit benci pada sepupuku satu ini.

"Neji nii-san,ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Tolong bukalah." Kata Hinata-sama sembari mengetuk pintuku terus-menerus. Akhirnya aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan membuka pintu bagi Hinata-sama untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. Begitu masuk,aku hanya langsung memberikan pandangan tidak peduli padanya.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa? Jika bukan hal yang penting,aku mohon dengan sangat terhormat untuk menyuruhmu keluar dari kamarku."

"Emm... Anu..."

Ini dia yang paling bikin makin bad mood. Sepupuku satu ini mudah sekali canggung,bahkan didepan kakak sepupunya sendiri. Bagaimana jika ia berbicara 4 mata dengan Naruto? Aku yakin Naruto akan menganggapnya perempuan aneh.

"Hhhh Hinata-sama,mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk keluar dari sin-"

'Tidak! Tunggu! Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!" Jawabnya dengan lantang. Aku sedikit kaget sebelumnya,namun aku dapat memasang kembali muka datarku. Aku menunggu Hinata-sama untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Emm... Mengenai Tenten-chan..."

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk membahas hal tadi,Hinata-sama."

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu Neji nii-san."

"..."

"Sebenarnya yang mengetahui bahwa Neji nii-san menyukai Tenten-chan adalah orangnya sendiri. Ia sedang kembali menuju kelas untuk mengambil buku tugas biologinya yang tertinggal dikelas,sampai akhirnya Tenten-chan mendengar bahwa kau menyukainya." Lanjutnya kepadaku. Aku kaget mendengar cerita yang keluar dari mulut Hinata-sama. Jadi selama ini ia sudah mengetahuinya?

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu,Tenten-chan menelponku setelah aku mengajari Hanabi-chan untuk ujian akhirnya." _'Jadi yang waktu itu menelpon Hinata-sama adalah Tenten?'_

"Dia menanyakan apakah nii-san sering tersenyum dirumah. Dan aku jujur sedikit kaget saat Tenten-chan memberitahu alasannya ia bertanya seperti itu." Jelas Hinata-sama padaku sembari menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak melihatku.

"Kenapa kau kaget? Aku kan selalu tersenyum saat menyapa Hiashi-sama dan yang lain." Kataku datar. Apa benar aku tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum didalam rumah barang sekalipun?

"Bukan Neji nii-san. Senyuman yang kau berikan pada orang-orang dirumah dan pada Tenten-chan sangatlah berbeda. Yang kau berikan pada orang seisi rumah ini adalah karena sifat nii-san yang tunduk pada kalangan ayahku." Kata Hinata-sama. Apa bedanya? Menurutku semuanya sama saja. Aku baru mau menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kamarku sebelum akhirnya ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatapku sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan :

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Tenten-chan adalah senyuman yang datang dari hatimu sendiri. Walaupun dirumah ini ada aku dan Hanabi-chan,tapi kau lebih membuka dirimu pada Tenten-chan."

X

X

X

Percakapan kemarin berakhir dengan saran Hinata-sama untuk lebih memikirkan posisi Tenten sekarang. Dia mungkin sama terlukanya denganku karena harus membohongi hatinya sendiri menurut Hinata-sama,tapi aku belum bisa percaya seutuhnya. Jika Tenten memang mengetahuinya,kenapa ia tidak bertanya secara langsung? Saat aku hendak berjalan kedalam kelas,tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan berkata kepadaku.

"Hei Neji. Apa yang terjadi di lorong loker kemarin itu adalah hal yang gila."

"Jadi kau sudah tau ya?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat Kiba.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Ino sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan sekarang ia menyesal sekali untuk mengumbar sesuatu yang ternyata menyakiti hati temannya. Yang kutau setelah kejadian di loker kemarin,Tenten langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino. Kau seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu kemarin kau tau?" Katanya yang terkesan menceramahiku.

"Tapi dia duluan yang mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu. Dan aku tidak tau kalau memang reaksi Tenten akan seperti itu." Kataku yang masih sedikit batu;terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri.

"Mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu secara tidak sengaja Neji. Dia pasti merasa bersalah setelah mengatakan hal itu. Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini,namun aku tau persis rasanya membohongi perasaanmu demi gengsimu."

Kata-kata itu seakan sedikit menamparku. Pernyataan Kiba tadi entah kenapa telah membangunkanku dari keegoisanku sendiri. Entah kenapa percakapanku dengan Kiba,ditambah dengan Hinata-sama kemarin malam menjelaskan semuanya. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan perkataanku. Melihatku yang termenung sedikit lama,Kiba pun menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang pikirkan dirimu jika berada di posisi Tenten,maka kau akan tau apa yang harus kau lakukan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu,Kiba pun langsung masuk ke kelas. Meninggalkanku dalam ketermenunganku.

X

X

X

"Hyuuga-san,coba baca teks pada halaman ini."

Perintah Ebisu-sensei kepadaku. Aku pun langsung membacanya. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh. Kenapa semua ini terasa biasa saja? Padahal kemarin baru saja ada peristiwa yang menghebohkan nyaris satu lorong loker di sekolahanku. Tapi yang lebih aku pedulikan sebenarnya adalah orang yang sekarang duduk dibelakangku. Ia datang dengan muka yang seakan-akan tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Sinar wajahnya redup saat ini. Apa benar ia terpukul sebegitunya? Namun sampai sekarang aku juga masih ragu,apa benar Tenten sudah mengetahui sejak awal bahwa aku menyukainya? Aku terus membaca sampai akhirnya Ebisu-sensei menghentikanku.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih,Hyuuga-san. Sekarang,tolong diterjemahkan apa yang dibacakan oleh Hyuuga-san,Tenten." Perintahnya kepada Tenten dan seiringan denganku yang akan duduk di kursiku,aku bisa merasakan bangku dibelakangku sedikit bergeser menandakan bahwa sang empunya bangku telah berdiri dari kursinya. Walaupun begitu,entah kenapa terasa hening sekali. Tak ada satupun suara dan kata yang terdengar dari belakangku. Apakah dia membacanya dalam hati?

"Ada apa,Tenten? Apa ada bagian yang tidak dimengerti?" tanya Ebisu-Sensei.

"... Tidak mengerti..."

' _Hm? Tidak mengerti? Tidak mengerti apaan?'_

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaan Neji..."

Kata-kata itu sontak membuatku memutar badanku untuk melihat sang empunya suara dibelakangku. Dan pemandangan didepanku ini benar-benar memilukan hati.

"Apa benar kamu tidak punya perasaan padaku..." kata-katanya kembali digantung. Aku bisa melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seakan-akan butiran air mata itu sudah siap jatuh ke pipinya yang mulus itu.

"Atau... apakah benar bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

Dan kata-kata terakhir itu sukses menimbulkan kehebohan didalam kelasku. Saking berisiknya sampai Ebisu-sensei menggebrak mejanya sendiri.

"Kalian semua jangan berisik! Ini sedang jam pelajaran!" gertaknya yang sukses menimbulkan banyak sekali kalimat berbentuk protes dari seisi kelasku.

"Ayo,Hyuuga-san. Cepat jawab!" lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik kearahku. Ditambah lagi tatapan seisi kelas yang seakan-akan menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku hanya bisa protes karena ini sedikit memalukan. Lalu tiba-tiba Kiba datang kearahku.

"Neji,ini adalah saatnya. Kau sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya. Jangan lepaskan kesempatan ini atau kau akan menyesal." Bisiknya kepadaku. Sekarang aku mengerti dan aku telah mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti : aku mencintainya dan ia tau semua itu.

Tanpa babibu lagi,aku pun langsung mendekat kearahnya.

"Tenten..."

Kulihat tubuhnya yang menegang saat aku memanggil namanya dan air matanya pun ikut berjatuhan semakin deras. Aku yang tidak bisa melihat perempuanku menangis didepanku hanya bisa menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menyeka bekas air matanya,dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku sehingga Tenten bisa mendengar degup jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Menandakan aku tidak bercanda dan tidak berbohong padanya.

"Aku suka padamu,Tenten. Aku suka semua yang ada padamu. Itu yang benar."

Dan akhirnya aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan padanya selama ini,walaupun aku masih sedikit canggung dengan situasi ini karena aku baru pertama kali mengalami peristiwa ini dalam hidupku. Aku pun memalingkan mukaku yang sepertinya telah memerah agar tidak dilihat orang,walaupun hasilnya percuma. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan Tenten yang telah resmi menjadi pacarku.

"Baiklah,kalian semua,ingat baik-baik bagian yang tadi. Itu menjadi PR kalian nanti!" !" kata Ebisu-Sensei kepada seisi kelas yang dibalas dengan siulan dari teman-teman,tapi nyaris kebanyakan para siswi di kelasku malah menangis tidak jelas.

"Sensei,itu sangat memalukan!" kataku penuh dengan nada protes didalamnya. Ini sungguh memalukan! Menyatakan suka kepada perempuan yang kucintai,disaksikan oleh seisi ruangan kelas dan juga guru yang notabene adalah paman dari perempuan yang kucintai itu! Aku hanya kembali protes kepada semua teman-temanku walaupun tetap saja mereka menggodaku.

"Neji..." kalimat dan suara itu sukses mengambil perhatianku. Aku pun refleks melirik kepada sumber suara itu,dan kulihat dia tersenyum kepadaku.

" _Sukidayo,_ Neji!" katanya sambil melompat kearahku dan langsung memelukku. Ini pertama kalinya Tenten memelukku setelah aku menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya. Awalnya aku memang sedikit kaget karena dia melakukannya disaat aku belum siap,namun akhirnya aku dapat merilekskan badanku dan membalas pelukannya dan entah sejak kapan senyuman telah terlukis diwajahku. Aku pun mendekatkan mulutku kearah telinganya dan berkata pelan namun bisa didengar olehnya :

" _Daisuki da,_ Tenten."

~OWARI~

A/N : HYAAAA! AKHIRNYA BISA DISELESAIKAN JUGA FIC YANG UDAH KELAMAAN HIATUS INI (kayak authornya kelamaan hiatus)! Maafkan watashi ya kalo mulai banyak yang udah ga menunggu kelanjutan fic ini entah dari kapan bulan. Watashi lagi sibuuuuuk banget di kampus. Alasan kenapa watashi kelamaan hiatus: 1) watashi lagi kebanyakan tugas dan ujian di kampus. Sampe stress sendiri! 2) tanggal 19 bulan lalu,obaa-san watashi (bagi yang tau ceritanya) akhirnya sudah berpulang ke rumah Bapa di Sorga. Jadi watashi kelamaan berkabung tapi tenang aja. Watashi udah ikhlas kok lagipula obaa-san watashi sekarang udah bisa quality time sama ojii-san watashi yang udah meninggal duluan pas watashi belom hadir ke dunia ini #eaaa. 3) yang ini mungkin alasan yang udah mainstream tapi memang banyak banget yang ngalamin ini : IDENYA ILANG-TIMBUL TERUS! Pas ada waktu,idenya malah kadang ga pernah muncul. Kalopun muncul,baru buka microsoft word langsung ilang lagi. HHHH! *jambak-jambak rambut sendiri*. Sebenernya udah banyak banget yang nge review fic ini,tapi watashi lupa (maafin memori watashi yang gampang banget ilang). Well,this is it! Fic kedua tapi complete belakangan karya Mizusagawa Hyuuga! Jangan lupa untuk terus favorite watashi dan fic yang telah watashi buat.

Akhir kata : TAMAYOU!

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


End file.
